Planets, Stars and Galaxies
by BrawlFannumber1
Summary: It's amazing how one thing can change an entire story. Super Mario Galaxy fic, only in an alternate universe.


Dear Mario,

I'll be waiting for you at the castle on the night of the Star Festival. I have something I want to give you.

Signed, Peach

"Yahoo!" yelled Mario happily as he arrived at Toad Town Main Plaza. Mario had never been more excited. He was attending the legendary Star Festival, which Peach had told him about only a few weeks ago.

"Mario! You're here!" one of the Toad guards at the gate said.

"Yeah, Mario, glad you could make it," said the other one. He opened the gate, letting Mario in.

Mario looked around amazed. There were tiny comets falling from the sky, and upon impact, they scattered tiny rocks of many colors.

"Mario!" a passing Toad yelled. "Try to collect as many Star Bits as you can! They're falling from the sky in these comets, and they say you can make them go towards you if you know how. Good luck!"

"Hmm," Mario looked at one of the Star Bits. He frowned slightly while concentrating on it, and then, almost magically, it flew to him. Mario decided to try one, as it seemed considerably edible. It tasted like honey.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your Highness, Mario has arrived!" Peach's royal guard informed her.

Peach smiled. She had been waiting for Mario to come so she could give him a special gift. It was something she had found earlier that day. She wanted it to be a surprise, so she was going to stay in her room until Mario got to the castle.

Peach looked at the present in her arms.

"I know, I know, don't worry, he'll be here soon." Peach whispered to the tiny Luma she was holding.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Mario! Look! This view's great!" a nearby Toad shouted at him. He was jumping up and down near a balcony overlooking the lake that separated Princess Peach's castle from the rest of Mushroom Kingdom. And the Toad was right. The view was amazing. The Princess' castle was lighted beautifully, and the castle's reflection on the castle looked almost as good as the real thing.

The Plaza was colorful and had Toads running everywhere, playing happily and enjoying themselves.

Everything looked great, but Mario was there for a reason. A very special reason. Peach might have something to give him, but what he was going to do was something that they were going to remember forever.

He was going to propose.

Mario approached the Plaza, with Toads all around and Star Bits falling everywhere. He stopped, took a deep breath, felt the square lump in his pocket, and continued walking. He shook his head, trying not to be nervous, and took his last calm step of the night.

KABOOM!

Mario jumped from the shock of a giant meteorite colliding with the Great Plaza Tower, and tripped. From the floor he looked up and realized that what hit the tower wasn't a meteorite. Giant flying airships were flying everywhere, and they all had the same evil face on their flags. Bowser was invading.

No, no, no, no, Mario thought, this can't be happening, not tonight! He stood up and ran to the castle to make sure the princess was safe. He picked up speed, but running was hard with the whole ground shaking from impacts and fiery cannonballs falling everywhere.

He approached the bridge connecting the Plaza with the castle courtyard. He leaned on the bridge to regain his balance, and decided it was time to use his full abilities.

"Yehee!" he screamed as he jumped over a crashed cannonball with a triple jump. He dodged one final falling cannonball with a long jump under it, shouting "Wahoo!" and landing on the castle's stone bridge. He had finally reached the castle.

But before he could enter, he heard a loud buzzing sound. He looked up and gasped as he saw a giant space ship above Peach's Castle which was charging its giant lasers. Mario continued watching in awe as the lasers cut a giant hole around the castle. The airships that had led the invasion dropped anchors and hooked them onto the castle.

Mario stumbled as the ground moved, and looking down, realized that the airships were lifting the castle. Suddenly, looking around he realized that they weren't being lifted into the sky. He was in outer space!

"Mario!" Peach shouted from the balcony above, crying for help. Mario looked up and saw that Peach was calling out to him. He started to walk carefully over the destroyed pieces of the bridge, but at that very moment, he heard the squeaky laugh of none other than Kamek.

After a weird speech in Magikoopian (language which Mario didn't understand at all), Kamek raised his magic wand, ready to launch a spell. Mario knew what was coming. Kamek's magic was powerful enough to destroy the entire bridge. But then something came across Mario's mind. He felt the square lump in his pocket once again. Peach.

Mario's expression turned serious. Using all his strength, he executed his Super Jump and flew into the air. He was so high up, he could see Kamek a few meters below him.

"Uh-oh," Kamek muttered. Mario did a mid-air flip, then stomped on Kamek with all his might.

"Ahhhhhhhhghhhhh!!!!" Kamek screamed as he fell into outer space. Mario landed gracefully in front of the castle entrance. I did it, he thought, now I have to rescue Peach. He brushed dirt off his overalls and entered the castle.

**As you can see, this is an alternate universe to Super Mario Galaxy. But there will still be a lot of Mario Galaxy stuff, like Rosalina, the Lumas, Toad Brigade, it's just without the hassle of collecting the Stars.**

**I would really appreciate reviews. I like seeing what people think, even if it's not a compliment.**

**Note: I don't exactly remember what Peach's letter said, so if any of you noticed an error, just ignore it.**


End file.
